HetaOni
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Based off the fan-made RPG, HetaOni is the story of our beloved nations being locked away in a "haunted" mansion. There is something lurking in the shadows, hellbent on causing chaos. Just how can they survive?  How will they escape this cursed place?
1. Prologue

[Conny]: Well, I hope people like this. I have been inspired to write this and it was quite difficult to watch the video and stop and look at the script and then back to the video, THEN back to writing. Honestly, I do love HetaOni, I really do. I still love Hetalia, for it it weren't around... where would HetaOni be? So here is this. I made it so that the ones who can't take the videos seriously enough, or for those who like to read, this goes out to you.

Oh, for those who don't know what HetaOni is. This... prologue (?) is for you, but I do suggest... why not try the videos? It has background music (I love it, and seriously... the HetaOni OST is brilliant!)

Anyway, I disclaim all of this and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>HetaOni<p>

* * *

><p>- This is a horror game made by noprops. It is a Hetalia RPG based on "Aooni." The objective is to escape from the horror, but it has many differences from the original work.<p>

- Since it is a RPG, it contains many elements of the genre, such as battles, collection of items, etc. No inconvenience is intended to the creator of Aooni.

- And that is the explanation of "HetaOni." Would you still like to continue?

- Yes (go to next chapter)

- No (leave now)


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

[Conny]: quick note... this is just the first part of the first video. Enjoy! (disclaimer: same as ever)

* * *

><p>The floorboards creaked as a pineapple sized blob scurried towards the door. Its bright blue eyes were filled with fear, constantly looking at the doors behind it. Once the front door was found, it jumped with unseen legs, as it tried to reach the knob. It only jiggled, nothing more. Trying again, the white dough-like creature did all it could to make the door budge. Nothing.<p>

Suddenly, the lights flashed. Off, then on again. A deep breath was heard, resonating in the haunted halls. The helpless being turned, checking to see if there was anything behind it. Nothing could be seen. It tried again with the door, no results. The lights flickered again, but this time…stayed off.

* * *

><p>A young man lead his group of four through the woods. He had a grin plastered on his face, seemingly carefree and happy. Behind him, a tall blonde scanned the forest around them. It's like he knew something was going to jump out at them. Another man, much shorter than the others, kept a skeptical look upon his face. Then lastly, the one who was lagging behind: ruffled white hair and piercing red eyes. He looked over his shoulder, believing someone was behind him.<p>

They had discussed this trip already. Supposedly, there was a deserted mansion on the mountain. It was about a three hour walk from the world meeting place. No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it. Rumor has it that it was haunted. It was that last word that sparked curiosity in these travelers.

"Ve~ It's really here," Italy said, as they walked out of the forest and into a clearing. A large mansion stood tall among the trees. The small black, bobbed haired man came close to the building, nearly touching the wall with his outstretched hand.

"I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actually find it," Japan said, while examining the old structure. His fingertips grazed over the stonewall, taking in the cool feeling. After such a long walk, an old man like himself would prefer a short rest. Possibly leaning against the building and taking a breather.

"It has such a desolate feel… Not bad," the albino looking man said, taking in the atmosphere around him. Prussia's red eyes scanned the scenery, noting the dead, leafless trees and the unused path leading to the doorway. It just seemed too….

"I don't think its very interesting, though," the tall blonde said, looking back to the path they had taken. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

"Me neither," Japan agreed. "Can't we just look at it from outside and then go back?" Japan turned to face his companions, giving them a slight look of question. He honestly felt some sort of presence within this mansion, a presence that emitted something…peculiar. Though, he brushed it off. Only considering it to be an old man's whimsical premonition.

"Aww, after all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!" No one had objected to their Italian friend's request. If the runaway chicken had the guts to walk into a "haunted mansion," shouldn't they have the courage to do it too?

Italy swung open the hardwood door, still having that smile upon his face. No one was truly bothered by this, he almost always smiled. Yet, Germany still couldn't help but feel awkward. Something was off.

They walked into the threshold of the building, finding three hallways branching out to the west, north, and east. There was a staircase directly in front of them, though it seems the steps had been used. Recently.

"It's cleaner than I thought," Italy said, as he looked to his friends. He still didn't seem alarmed, unlike his best friend. He still smiled as his strangely open eyes took in the place.

"Hey," he stuttered out. "Can we go now?" Germany was looking behind him, then looking to the other hallways. Something was bound to pop up. There was laughing, which certainly startled him.

"What's the matter, West? You scared?" Prussia asked his younger brother, mocking that the tough guy was actually scared. Wasn't it supposed to be his smaller friend that should be cowering and shaking like a Chihuahua?

Suddenly, something shattered. Glass, most likely. Germany jumped, unable to calm his nerves. Obviously, he'd have to be outside and as far away from this house as possible for him to truly feel safe.

"Look," he stuttered through chattering teeth. "We really should go now." Was anyone else as scared as he was? Why was he the only one that jumped at the sound?

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?" Japan asked, as he started walking towards Germany. As he passed the tall man, he examined the hallway ahead.

"Be careful, Japan," Prussia warned, keeping his eyes trained on his retreating companion. No one seemed to notice Italy's hidden frown.

"I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back." He ignored the sounds behind him, assuming that they'd stay in the foyer and wait. His dark eyes scanned the environment around him. Just two doors, both black polished wood. The whitewash walls needed a new paint job it seemed, as they were obtaining just the slightest tone of beige. The floors where made of what seemed to be oak planks, somehow not as creaky as the small man had believed.

Japan became acutely aware of what he had. Should there be another being in this house, he had to know what he could do to defend himself. There was the katana that he not-so-secretly carried, along with an Otafuku mask that he hid in the folds of his kimono. Ever since the world meeting, he's been wearing these sandals. It had been a bad idea to hike up a mountain in them, but at least they, along with his attire, would aid in a swift escape.

_But I am an old man_, he thought to himself, understanding that his seemingly frail form would prove to be his weakness. Yet…he had a weapon that could cut through a bullet and something else he has not used since the end of the shogun era. The Curse, it conjures all resentment towards the opponent and indefinitely harms them.

Japan had headed for the closest door, his sandals hardly making a sound. He jiggled the lock, finding that the door didn't move in or out.

"It seems to be locked." Shrugging, he continued towards the other door, finding that it wasn't locked. He encountered a rather large room, which looked to be a loft-kitchen combination. There was a television with three sets of white sofas, all atop a beige bordered cream carpet. In the center of the room, five chairs with alabaster cushions surrounded a huge empty table. He looked around, checking the couches and underneath the table to see if there was anything worth looking at. No.

Once he headed towards the kitchen part of the room, he found something by the sink counter. Shattered glass.

"The plate is…broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself." He stepped away the plate, noting that there wasn't anything else on the counter. The sink seems to have been unused for years, maybe the water didn't run. And the stove was dusty, along with the cabinets and the refrigerator. Though, there was another black door. Once again, the knob only jiggled.

"It won't open," he muttered to himself, as he tried once more to make the door budge. Maybe it is time to get back, his mind had told him. Imagine where his friends are and what they could be doing. Germany had been so scared, Italy must have been too. Prussia would go on to say he was so awesome about taking care of two babies, while Japan was being an adventurer.

"Oh?" When he arrived in the foyer, there was absolutely no one else in sight! "Did they leave, after all?" Perhaps Germany stormed out of the building with Italy in tow, therefore Prussia had to be epic big brother and chase after them. "…how regrettable." He glanced to the staircase, before heading towards the door.

This…was not expected. It was locked. The front door…was locked. "It won't open…" Rather than allowing hysteria to consume his mind, Japan reminded serene. Maybe this was just a prank, something that the _retired_ nation had set up. He must have been holding the door shut, for he was a bit stronger than the smallest of the nations. Maybe he could spend a little more time in the household. There had to be more interesting things to look at, rather than the foyer.

He headed down the northern hallway, sensing there had to be something there. It narrowed, branching off to the left and right. The brunette turned right, only finding that it had been locked as well. He turned on his heels and continued down the longer hallway. He was quite pleased by the rice-paper doors that had adorn the walls to his right. There wasn't anything else to see, besides these doors, so he went into the rooms that the rice-paper concealed. The floors were of made of bamboo it seems, being as green as the earthly fiber. A wall had divided this room from another, but there was also rice-paper doors that separated it. But there was nothing of true significance was there.

He then returned to the foyer and then turned to the western hallway. The first door he came upon yet another black door, with yet another silvery knob. What did Japan get? "It seems to be locked," he said to himself, getting rather irritated. Though it did not show on his face, his old man's soul was getting a bit sick of these tomfooleries. He honestly believed it was his friends that were messing with his poor heart, making him go to his wits end about being stuck in this mansion. It would be nice if he could just return home.

He looked up, just as he made another turn into the next hallway. His eyes widened, as he saw a glimpse of a grey mass move so quickly. It was gone in a flash, behind a door that couldn't possibly fit something so gigantic.

"Wh-what was that just now-" he stopped himself, taking a moment's thought. He is an old man. He had just taken a hike up a mountain for three hours. "I-Maybe I'm getting tired….?" That was the only logical thing, it had to be. There's no one else in the house, that's for sure. The door was locked and the only others that could be here…well, they could be outside the house as well, but his friends were around somewhere.

Instead of going to the last door, he walked into the closest door. Maybe this one was locked too. However, when he had attempted to use the door, it opened with ease. Apparently, this was a bathroom…a rather strange bathroom. Though this wasn't what really needed to find.

He left the restroom and continued to the next door. However, this door was much different. It had glass decorating it, as though this was a door that lead to an exit. Sadly, this door didn't open either. But hadn't there been something that opened this very door?

Rather than thinking about what could possibly be behind this door, Japan returned to the main hall. There was still a second floor he could explore, and possibly even more. So, without hesitation, Japan turned right and tried the only door he saw. Inside, it seemed like a large bedroom with a neatly made bed, large rug, stuffed bookshelves and drawers. In the back, a curtain to something like a closet was just barely shaking.

Instead of checking it out, Japan headed out of the room to explore more. Down the hall, he wasn't too surprised that the door would not open for him. So straight across, he tried that door and it had opened. Out of the corner of his eye, something seemed extremely out of place. The object became familiar once he held it in his hands.

"This is… Germany's whip?" The owner was obviously not in the room. "What is it doing in a place like this?" Deciding that he would end up finding the blonde man, Japan left the room. Down the hall, he couldn't help but play with it a little. It was his first time holding a whip that was personally owned by Germany. And by how it snaps…its clear that it's quite worn from use.

Down the corridor, Japan stumbled upon yet another door. The next one he tried worked for him, but it was as similar as the rest. A television, bed, couch, rug., and bookshelves. Nothing in particular caught his eye, so ahead he went. Figuring it was time to seriously look for his friends, the brunette continued forward. He assumed that the closest room would also be locked, but then something came to mind.

He had heard something like shivers from that closet not too long ago. Was that the place his friends companions were hiding? _Oh, why didn't I think of this sooner?_ he asked himself, walking back to that room. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to just go into the closet, so he just pushed aside the curtain. Once he got a glimpse of who was inside, he fully moved the curtain to the side. His soulless eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of his blonde friend.

"G-Germany!" It was so strange to see the man so scared. Slowly, he crawled out into the light, still mimicking one of those small yippy dogs. Japan had no idea what to say, to be honest. This just surprised him- Oh! "Germany, where are the others?" Sadly, he would not answer the question. His eyes were focused elsewhere, teeth still chattering and his body being raked with shivers.

Japan just could not comprehend what was going on. Since when was Germany, the nation that uses a _whip_ and is made of muscle, so scared? Where had Prussia and Italy gone? Are they together, or just as frightened as the blonde? What the heck is going on? There was only thing that the brunette could understand. Just to make it more real, he said, "you look shaken."

_Of course he looks shaken_, Japan scolded to himself. He then concluded another thing. "I'll go get you something to drink." Maybe that would calm the man. So Japan left him alone, so utterly confused.

Just **what** is going on in this mansion?

* * *

><p>[Conny]: So... what do you guys think? I plan to try to get each video done in... well, I don't think I can handle working with just a week's time to make another part. I suppose I can push off homework and pretend I'm a hermit, but I doubt I could pull it off. I'm just asking for a few reviews, to at least encourage me to continue this? It was hard enough for me to write the first part... but enough complaining! Thank you for reading! Thank you so much!<p> 


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

[Conny]: Hi again! Here's part two of the first chapter (although! Enjoy, and there is no need to say that I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni. But please, do read and enjoy! Also, thank you to _Do You Really Want To Know_ and _Talon-Heartless_ for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Japan stepped out of the room for a moment, unsure about leaving Germany alone. Sure, he was a big man that could take care of himself…but with how he's acting now…<p>

The small man looked back into the room for just a second. The blonde remained shivering and shaking, completely clueless of his surroundings. He let out a sigh, then closed the door. The first obvious source of water was in the kitchen, so that was where he first headed. After descending the stairs and crossing the halls, he returned to the kitchenette with the broken plate.

The sink was found, but the faucet wouldn't run. "The tap isn't working. I'll have to look for water somewhere else," he mumbled to himself, while still trying to make the water run. Just where else is running water? Might there be another sink in the house elsewhere? Taking a glass, he headed towards the bathroom he had previously found.

_Oh, there is the water from the…toilet_, he thought, but stopped when he found that he was standing in front of the porcelain bowl. "Well... this is water, too…" He sighed, shaking his head. _I shouldn't be so hasty._

He looked around in the bathroom, then realized he had completely overlooked the sink. Japan nearly slapped his forehead with his palm, thinking that it was careless of him to not notice the sink. Although, what if this sink was like the one in the kitchen?

"Maybe I can get water here?" he murmured, while trying to get the tap running. Once the water flowed out and into the cup, the Japanese man let out a sigh. "Ah, thank God. It doesn't seem to be broken." After filling up the cup and turning off the tap, he looked at the water. There was something…strange about it.

He left the bathroom, careful not to spill the glass. He wasn't sure if it could really be called water. Maybe it was dangerous, possibly even fatally dangerous. There's no telling where this water came from, it might be as hazardous as the toilet water…

"To think I almost considered giving him toilet bowl water!" Japan couldn't help but scold himself. Why on earth would anyone think of that option? Surely, if it were Japan that needed water, Germany wouldn't give him unsafe water. At least...he hoped that was true.

Upon entering the room, it was obvious that the German man hadn't moved. He didn't go back into the closet, nor did he go to the bed that was in the room. Japan looked back to the cup in his hand, then to his friend. Was it really all right to give him this…water? He shook his head, letting out a soft sigh.

"Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it and try to calm down a little." He offered the cup, but Germany didn't take it. The brunette jostled his shoulder, hoping to get some reaction other that more shaking. The blond looked up, finally recognizing that his friend was standing before him.

"Huh?" He still couldn't help but stutter just a little, his bones still rattled.

"Here." Japan got Germany to take a hold of the cup, making sure he had a firm enough grip so it wouldn't drop. "It's not filtered water, though…" Now he kind of regretted giving him the glass. Taking a sip, Germany calmed down. He eventually got off the floor and gave Japan an odd look.

"…is this really water?" He placed the glass down on top of one the dressers, obviously…he didn't empty the cup. To him, it had an…awkward taste and it was a little…bubbly.

"Judging by its color…" Japan looked at the…substance, trying to think of a proper way to define it. Water is clear…but can't something toxic be clear too? "Probably…" If he had just unknowingly poisoned his friend…Japan would never stop apologizing for this incident.

"I see…" In the back of his head, Germany swore to himself that if this was toilet water or something similar…he'd have his revenge. Somehow. "Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now, thanks to you," he said, gratitude in his accented voice. His hand slicked back his hair, making it seem like he was more composed now.

"That's good to hear." Something soon occurred in his mind. There was a big brother and a little Italian missing. "So, where are the others?" It was truly odd to find only Germany, but not the others as well. Especially because it seemed like he had already searched most of the house.

"I'm…not sure." His eyes widened, as he thought back to what happened. To try to keep himself calm again, Germany shook his head. "At any rate, we ran for our lives… and those two went in different directions…I think." He couldn't stop shaking his head, anxiety was trying to possess him again. "Sorry, give me a moment to pull myself together."

"All right. I'll go look for those two. Try to get some rest." Japan tried leading his friend towards the bed, but he wouldn't budge. Germany remained standing, his hands holding his head. It was like he needed the extra support for his skull to keep himself together.

"Sorry," he mumbled through gritted teeth. Suddenly, he remembered something that could be important. "Oh, by the way," he started, while fishing through his pockets. "I found this when I was running." He pulled out a key and presented it to Japan. "Maybe it can be of some use to you."

"Thank-" Germany quickly left for the closet, pulling the curtain closed. "You…" Japan's hand reached out and almost touched the drape, but refrained. "I'll leave him alone now. I have to look for the other two." He left the room, believing that his friend would be fine on his own for a while. Looking at the key he was given, Japan noticed the small keychain on the ring with the key. It read _library_ in worn engraved letters.

Japan headed downstairs, trying to remember which doors on the first floor were locked. There was one in the east and in the west hallway, right? _Oh, yes, now I remember._ He turned toward the corridor that lead to the bathroom, but when he tried putting the key into the knob, it didn't work. So heading to the other direction, he tried the lock on this door. Luckily, the key worked for this one.

Japan's eyes widened, but relaxed. _Am I just seeing things?_ he thought to himself, rubbing his eyes. Something big and grey was there, right? He shook his head and continued into the room. He turned and looked at the four large bookshelves, that were backed by another set of stuffed shelves. He scanned a few of the titles, but nothing really stood out. He found a table, with many things splashed upon its surface. Magazines and newspapers, along with notebooks and textbooks littered the tabletop, but one thing stood out.

"Th-this is—! ... an ordinary rice ball!" Japan was quite surprised that a (what seems like a) fresh rice ball was just sitting there in a library. It didn't seem there was anything wrong with it, and it certainly looked delicious… _Maybe I can take it, save it for a snack._

So Japan took it and hid it away in a pouch he had brought along with him. He noticed something was moving behind the book shelves, so he started walking. It had to be his eyes, it just had to be.

But no, it wasn't his eyes. _Something_ was right behind him, _something_ was following him. He was trying to walk faster, without breaking into a run. Maybe that would keep the beast from breaking into a run as well? He couldn't get the door to open quick enough. A large grey hand took a hold of Japan's shoulder. He drew his sword, knowing just how this would begin.

He turned and slashed through the being's chest. Sadly, the cut wasn't deep and it didn't seem quite effective. He tried again, but didn't severely harm the thing. It back lashed, throwing Japan into the door. It was like the walls were shifting, grayness enveloping his vision.

His hand pulled out a slip of paper, the kanji for the word _curse_ was written upon it. He shouted the word and blindly threw the parchment at the ashen monstrosity. It attached onto its board forehead, causing its abysmal eyes to shut with a painful cry. It ran back into the depths of the library, allowing Japan a moment to rest.

Only a moment to realize that Japan was missing something.

"Th-the key…" He checked his pockets, but couldn't find it. Panic was rearing its ugly face, making his thoughts go a million miles an hour. "Oh, no." This wasn't good. This is truly regrettable. "I seem to have dropped it somewhere." He hastily turned and went further into the library, hoping the key wasn't too far away.

Unfortunately, that…behemoth must have recovered rather quickly. It came at Japan with lightning speed, rage fueling its large mass. Taking a deep breath, Japan cleared his mind enough to focus on his opponent. He gripped his katana tightly, then jumped forward to tear through its skin. After a few swipes of his blade, the thing slammed its board hand into Japan. His breath knocked out of him, he tried fishing out a curse, but was hit yet again.

Japan knew he wouldn't get lucky enough to do what he had done before. He forced his eyes open, seeing that the monster was stalking toward him again. He mustered up the courage to stand again. A new plan came up. It was an attack that someone familiar would have done. Just jump in and strike.

Japan righted himself and dashed into a sprint. The grey monster made what seemed like a surprised face, as Japan stuck the curse upon the giant's forehead. The blast from the ancient attack caused the monster to fall back and retreat. He ran around the library, desperately looking for the key. He finally came upon it in the back of the library, the furthest possible place away from the door.

"I found it! It's the key! I have to get out of here now!"

He could see a grey mass lurking behind the shelves, and getting rather close to him. What if he had to keep fighting? No, he couldn't do that again. Japan knew that he needed to rest, but he couldn't possibly do that with this monster getting close. He rushed to the door, jamming the key into its slot. He could sense the thing's presence draw ever closer, the hairs on the back of his neck all rose.

Finally, he was able to get out of the library. Making sure, he held the door shut. His heart was beating harshly against his chest, threatening to break out of its cage.

"What…on earth was that thing?" Japan took a moment to clean his mind and try to understand just was going on. His burly friend was reduced to a quivering child, while the retired nation and an easily-scared country is somewhere in this house. In the meantime, there is this…thing that was lurking in these hallways.

He made up his mind and went down the hall with steeled nerves.

"I have to find the others as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Thank you so much for reading. Please do review. I don't want to be mean about this, but is it really that hard to say "great job" or "this needs improvement" in a review? I accept reviews from people that don't have accounts or that are too lazy to sign in! I sound so desparate... But, again, I say this. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

[Conny]: Thank you goes out to Talon-Heartless, Do You Really Want to Know, Morfanerina, Kitty Kat Allie, Vampydarkangel, haro-x-tales, and MewMewMixX3 for the reviews! I'm glad you all (even those silent readers?) enjoy the story. This is to those people who have wanted (and reviewed for) the continuation of HetaOni! Here you go, and I hope you like this chapter. Onto HetaOni Chapter 2, Part 1! sdfsdf

* * *

><p>Japan obviously did not know what possessed him into going back into the library. That monster had to be there, right? Well, when he had stepped back inside…there wasn't any sign of it. The atmosphere was calm and empty, helping him remain serene. The raven haired man looked at the table again, spotting something new. No, it wasn't another rice ball, but it was a key. There was a tag on the key-ring, the words fourth floor engraved on it. This might actually be of some use to him.<p>

Figuring that there was a chance that something in this shelves would be helpful, Japan went through and scanned the spines of each book. "There are so many books here," Japan stated, noting all the books he had not read. "If I weren't in such a hurry, I'd definitely leaf through them." There was a few texts that caught his eye. He kept trying to remind himself that there was a task at hand…but the urge to hold the book took over.

The short man reached up and grabbed the book that looked most interesting. In all his years, he had never seen a book of ancient Japanese incantations. He had learned them centuries ago, but never realized there was ever a book of them. His nimble fingertips flicked through what looked like an ancient text, then stopped. There was something he had forgotten. Long ago, there was a personal skill he used quite often to keep China away. Dismissal it was called, he had smiled at the fond memory. He was only a teenager at the time, but it was great to defy his "older brother."

Remembering the key, Japan left the library. He continued to the staircase and went onto the next. He had quickly lost count of which floor he was on, and checked the doors. The key wouldn't fit in the first door, nor the second. Japan let out a frustrated sigh, then went back to the next steps. Now realizing he was on the fourth floor, the small man went straight to the second door. When he tried the key again, it finally worked.

Inside the room, Japan didn't really find anything interesting. Sure, there was a huge chair, a color similar to scarlet lipstick. There was a closet, nearly identical to the one Germany was currently hiding in. Nothing really seemed to peek his interest, when he searched around. The desk was empty and the recliner looked old. The rug had nothing special about it and the curtain that concealed the closet was dusty. Once he got to the bookshelf, he realized that it was on wheels. It was odd, which helped out his raising curiosity. He pushed it aside, with much ease.

Stuck in the wall, a creature the size of a pineapple stared at the Japanese man. Its eyes were glassy blue, with spectacles further glistening its eyes. It kept squirming, but was trapped. No matter how much it twisted or turned, the mochi was unable to free itself. Just how in the world did it get here?

"Oh, a mochi. Are you stuck?" The creature made a harsh cry, as if scolding the man. It was most likely thinking, what does it look like? I'm totally having so much fun being in the wall. Japan really did try to get the mochi out, but was unable to do much. Apparently he was growing too old. "Ah, I can't get you out. Not like this." If only he knew some incantation that would make him more youthful, that would have been useful to learn. Maybe someone younger could help this creature out.

"Poor thing... I think Germany might be able to get you out, though," Japan paused, considering what his blonde friend would actually do. Under normal circumstances, he was sure that Germany would definitely come and help. This is not under normal circumstances. "I wonder if he would come here for that?" He knew his friend wouldn't budge. Germany was still so clearly frightened. "Then again, maybe I will have to drag him out—No. Anyway, I'll ask him." Japan petted the mochi, then left the room. He hurried down the stairs, making it into the room where Germany was hiding.

As he went closer to the closet, he froze. What...? Was this door here before? Is it just my imagination? His memories were a bit foggy, but he didn't quite remember the scenery of the room too well. I'm sure it wasn't an iron door, though... He remembered that it was simply just a curtain that hid the closet, but that brought about the next question. How in the world did this iron door get here? Was... Germany still in there?

"Um... Germany, do you have a minute?" Without realizing it before, Japan noticed that the faint sound of tools at work diminished. Just... what was going on? Japan wanted to ask, but was unsure if it were the right time for that. There was no point in making himself too curious of his friend, it might just trigger a stream of paranoia to overflow from the German's mind.

"Is that you, Japan? What's the matter?" Germany sounded...distracted. Japan felt so unsure. What on earth was his ally doing in there? The brunette sort of believed that he didn't really want to know. The German does peculiar things when under stress. Yes, he does clean and build, but other times... Japan shook his head. He wanted his head to clear, but a shock still captivated him. Wasn't his friend supposed to be the strong one? Why hasn't he heard Italy screaming for help? Where did Prussia go?

"You see, there's a mysterious mochi stuck in the wall," he began, wondering if he actually being heard. "In a room on the fourth floor. I feel a little sorry for it," Japan was slightly hoping that would be enough to coax the man out of hiding. Who wouldn't want to save a cute, little mochi? Sadly, there wasn't much of a response. "So I was wondering if you could get it out..." Would he really be forced to open that iron door on his own? Germany must get out of that closet, if they are ever going to find Italy and Prussia.

"I see. Okay, I'll go and get it out." Just when the Japanese man thought he had achieved in extracting the man from his hiding whole, his feelings were crushed by the next words. "I just have one favor to ask of you, though." _To get that mochi out_, Japan thought. It was to get the mochi out, that is why he is trying so hard to get the blonde out.

Eagerly, Japan said, "sure, if it's something I can do." During training, many decades ago, Japan recalled the harsh training that this man had cursed poor Italy. Those training sessions still occur today, though Italy has gotten much better at running away. _Ah, if only Germany encouraged him,_ Japan sighed in his mind. _Where in the world could those two be?_

"You see, when I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that Thing shows up again." Germany was stepping closer to the door, at least...that's what Japan believed. He did hear footsteps, but the door just didn't open. "If it's not too much trouble, could you please look for it?" _Germany's whip?_ Japan fumbled over the thought, then realized what had been hooked to his belt this entire time.

"What a surprise," he exclaimed, while removing the weapon from his belt. The iron door slowly creaked open, Japan could only see one blue eye. He was reminded of a disturbing movie his film and video game industry had made. The man held out the whip, while trying to cast away the horror in his head. "Actually, I found your whip a while ago." Why hadn't he remember the whip, after he had found it?

"Oh." Someone obviously wasn't glad about hearing that.

"Wait, I'll pass it to you." Japan gave the whip back to Germany, who soon after shut the door again. The small man just didn't understand what was going on in his friend's head. Yes, that...thing was scary, but this is a German we are speaking of! He's not supposed to be afraid. "It was lying on the bed next door." _I wonder how it got there anyways?_ he thought to himself, but wasn't willing to ask aloud.

"Oh, I see... Erm... Thank you..." Why was he still hiding behind that iron door?

"Not at all, not a problem. I only found it by chance, after all." That poor mochi is all alone! The Japanese man's conscience kept yelling at him, what if the monster found the mochi too? It would surely be eaten. "Now, let's go to the fourth floor—"

"Oh! Japan! I'm sorry, but..." Japan withheld a sigh. He did not want to come off being rude to his friend. Maybe he was simply having a moment of weakness? Everyone has those, even Germany.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Ah... I'm really, really sorry, but... actually, I'm hungry, too." Hungry, really? "Don't you have anything for me to eat?" Oh, no. Food? Japan scratched his head a little, then looked in his pockets and messenger bag. He couldn't find anything. Didn't he just have something on him that could be eaten?

"To eat... I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me." He believed that Italy would have snacks to munch on, so he didn't bring anything to share. "I didn't think to bring anything that could be used as an ingredient, either..."

"I see!" Just why did Germany sound so eager? "So, if it's not too much trouble, could you go look for something to eat?" _Excuse me, what did he just say?_ Japan just couldn't believe what his friend had just said.

"Whaaat?" Where would food be in this place? Even though there is a refrigerator in the kitchen, there probably isn't any food in it. If there were to be food, then it's most likely rancid. "Th-that's impossible! How can I find food in this place?"

"Please! I have no strength right now." That didn't sound so believable to Japan. "Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?"

Japan sighed, unable to retain it. "All right. I'll take another look around." Now he had to go find food? "I also have to look for Italy, anyway." At least this hunt for food won't be pointless.

"Really? Thank you!" There was a pause, where the Japanese man believed his friend had gone back to...whatever he was doing. "By the way, did you find my brother?"

"No," Japan said, after realizing that the self-proclaimed nation had not been found yet. He nearly forgot about the albino. "But he should be fine. Somehow."

"Sorry for all the trouble," Germany apologized, not sounding too sincere in Japan's ears. "Oh, by the way, take _this_ with you." The door opened, just enough so that a can could roll out. It stopped at his feet, the table showing clearly.

_A drink? And beer, at that?_ It was understandable that a German would be carrying a can of beer around with him, but..."Ah, thank you very much. I'll be going now, then."

"Okay, thanks." The door swiftly closed and the sound of machinery at worked started up again. Tools clanking into metal and tons of knocking bothered Japan's ears.

_Just what on Earth is he doing in there?_ he asked himself, as he left the room. It must truly be important, if he wouldn't leave and help find their ally and his brother.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: I'm glad that people have been leaving me comments. I honestly feel like writing more, if there are people who say, "Good job! Can't wait for more." Really, even the small words mean a lot to me. I am sorry that I took so long to update the story. Once I realized there were more than just the two loyal reviewers leaving a comment, I got back into the story again. I will continue to work harder to please the masses (though that's about a total of...possibly less than 50). Thank you for reading, and hopefully see you in the next chapter! Also, it's perfectly all right to yell at me for my delay.<p> 


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

[Conny]: I'm sure you people are frustrated with me, right? I know I can't submit things quickly, which must get on your nerves. Don't worry, I will try my hardest to get this story going. All my thanks goes to _Do You Really Want to Know_, the only person who was kind enough to leave a comment for the last chapter.

I should say that my gratitude goes out to Tomoyoshi for HetaOni, SotetAG for the English Translations, and Himuraya for Hetalia. If not for them, where would this fanfiction be? Where would any of us HetaOni fans be?

* * *

><p>Japan went down the flight of stairs, still thinking about how strange his blonde friend had become. He supposed it must have been the house's atmosphere that was getting to him. Germany only mentioned once that he was scared, a time in his childhood where the Black Forest was more than a setting of fairy tales. Apparently, that particular woodlands was what traumatized him when he was smaller. His brother said that that was when he lost his memories.<p>

_Ah, I must find Prussia and Italy._ The small man turned to the west hallway, and checked the door. Once again, it jiggled with no avail. He let out a soft sigh, remembering now that the door was already locked. His worn shoes continued leading him down the hall, but made him pause in front of the bathroom. Something was telling him to go inside, so he did.

Upon entering the bathroom, he noticed now that the shelf by the sink was wiped clean. He wasn't too sure if there was anything there to begin with, but he kept that note in mind. The brunette went to the toilet, though he didn't need to relieve himself. There was a coin slot by the handle, another thing he didn't see previously. Examining his pockets, he found a yen coin with lint.

_This toilet..._ "It seems if I insert money, somehow, I can buy something from it?" Certainly, Japan has seen plenty of strange toilets in his lifetime. There were the ones that girls had to squat over, then others where it washes for you, then a golden one that America pawned off, along with many in his country that...provided something to look at while taking care of business.

He coughed, then put the coin in. To be honest, he had no idea what was going to happen. He tried flushing the toilet, to see if that would trigger something. The sound of gears turning scared him, then the lid went down. From the ceiling, a package of onigiri landed safely. He stared at the rice balls for a moment, unable to believe what just happened. His eyes wandered upwards, thinking there was some sort of trap door, but he couldn't see a seam.

Without hesitation, Japan took the rice balls and left the bathroom. He checked the door at the end of the hall and walked right inside. It accidentally closed behind him, so that he was trapped inside. _Wow, it's pitch dark._ He fumbled around, patting the walls. The doorknob eluded him, so he tried looking for something else. "Where is the switch?" As soon as he found it, he flipped it on.

A sudden rush of cold air consumed him, causing shivers to run down his spine. With wide eyes, he slowly turned to see the massive creature behind him. It's abysmal eyes paralyzed his form; he was unable to escape the newly discovered bathroom.

"YoU...WOn't...ESc... aPe..." Japan was grabbed and tossed into the bathtub, startled by the disembodied voice. It's mouth never moved, either did its gaze. He climbed back to his feet and withdrew his sheathed sword. Pouncing from the ceramic tub, he swiped at the monster's thick neck. He let out a gritted cry, but slammed its large hand into his small body. Japan hit the ground, but didn't allow his elderly self to take a hold in the middle of this fight.

A wave of electricity surged through his body, sparks overwhelming every nerve-ending. He let out an agonizing shout, and dropped his weapon. The creature's attack soon ceased, allowing Japan a moment to catch his breath. His hand outstretched for his katana, but it was stepped on by the monster. He struggled to free himself, but to no avail. The gray mass picked Japan up, making him look deep into its eyes.

Panic consumed him, as Japan swung himself. He was able to build enough momentum to kick its large head, making it relinquish him. He took his sword and slashed through its body. His free hand dove into his pocket and dug out one of the rice balls. He munched it down fast, knowing it would help build up some strength. Again, he hacked at the ogre's bulky frame, hoping it would take the damage.

A strip of paper was pulled out, having the character for _curse_ inscribed on it. Japan jumped onto the counter and jumped over the head of the creature. The paper was stuck to its forehead, which it failed to notice. It grabbed onto Japan's leg, just before he was able to land on the ground. Unseen claws tug into his skin, surely drawing blood.

"I'm...sick of looking at your face!" Japan held his sword tight and forced himself stab the beast in its thick skull. The sword struck the curse charm, causing a shock wave to surge throughout its body. Japan was dropped, as the monster became spastic. It tore off the parchment, finally ending its pain. It leaned against the sink, weariness showing in its posture. Shaking itself back into consciousness, the monster slowly hobbled towards the door.

Japan was panting heavily, backed up again the door. He couldn't move, he couldn't open the door. Just when he thought it was going to attack once more, darkness enveloped. _It turned the light off?_ Fear rose sharply, thinking that this would be the end. _Is it going to-_

The light came alive, revealing an empty room. Japan's surprise was apparent.

"What?" He took a second, then finally released a sigh of relief. "It's gone." It was safe, for now. _I'm worried about Italy. I'd better hurry._ If the monster would attack him, then wouldn't it be possible for it to find and harm Italy? Although, it is possible that Italy could run faster than the behemoth could. A quick search wouldn't make too much of a delay.

He took the time to check his leg, finding that he was indeed bleeding. Strips torn off from his undershirt was used to wrap the wound, hoping that would be enough. Japan looked around the bathroom, curious as to what the demon was doing in there. The counter and the shelves were empty, just like the other bathroom. The last place was almost over-looked: the bathtub. He hadn't noticed it previously, considering the monster just threw him into during the fight. It's not he had time to look before.

He obtained a key, that had a tag attached to the ring. It said, "2nd floor bedroom." Exiting the bathroom, he decided to take what he had and gain some energy back. After finishing his last onigiri, Japan washed it down with the beer Germany had given him. It was better to use the drink, rather than having to go look around for another glass and get water for himself. He wasn't one for alcohol, but it certainly hit the spot for the time being.

The brunette kept a hand on his sword, fearing that he would be attacked again. He ascended the stairs, and then went to the first door on the left. He tried putting the key in, which it did fit, but would not open. He turned and searched the rest of the floor until the key finally worked for the room on the left room down the hall. His eyes glanced around the room, seeing a television and a few bookshelves, coupled with two beds. He turned to the door, having a slight twinge of paranoia.

Japan locked the door, and turned away from the black wood. He took steps towards the beds, noticing a familiar blue uniform. Not wanting to startle the man, he took slow steps. Once he got close enough, he was amazed just how shaken his ally had become.

"Who's there?" Prussia turned swiftly, grasping his sword tightly and swinging it. Japan withdrew his sword fast enough to block the blade.

"Whoa! C-calm down!" Sharp, red eyes softened at the person in front of him. "It's me." A broken breath was exhaled, as Prussia let down his sword. Japan calmed his own nerves, sheathing his katana once more. He looked to the bed beside him, noticing that it had been used. Knowing the retired Germanic nation, he probably rested there for a minute.

"Oh, its you, Japan," Prussia glanced to the door, then back to his companion. "S-Sorry." He obviously didn't mean to harm Japan, but things were just so wrong in this house. Japan obviously felt the same way, being ever cautious of the door behind him.

"Are you all right?" Japan couldn't help but feel surprised that the German brothers were hiding on the same floor, but both seemed too afraid to go out and look for anyone else. At least now the Japanese man knew there was only one person left to find.

There-there was a monster! I saw it," he exclaimed, waving his sword as he did so. He exaggerated the size of the beast with his hands as he spoke. "A stark-naked giant, the color of rotten scones!" The smaller man fell silent for a moment, taking in the description the albino was saying. It explained the monster so well, even at the expense of criticizing England's terrible snacks.

Prussia took his muteness as a sign of disbelief. "It's true! We all saw it! Me and West-and Italy too!" Japan tried telling him that he knew, and that he also saw the creature, but Prussia continued speaking. "Before I knew it, I'd wound up here." A realization occurred in his mind, as it flashed to his beloved little brother and his charming friend. "Those two... I don't know where they went."

Japan was about to touch his shoulder, but stopped when Prussia looked directly at him. "Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, quite. That does make sense." He wanted to be quick with his words, before he was interrupted. "I saw it, too."

"What the hell is that Thing?" The glassiness in his eyes reflected the memory of seeing that being. Japan was sure that that was the same mirror-like image shown in his own eyes. He was just about to respond, but again was cut into. "O-oh, and what happened to the others?" Prussia couldn't help but remind himself that it was just he and Japan right now. _Did that monster already find Germany and Italy?_ He prayed that wasn't true.

"Please, calm down." Japan had never witnessed the man in such distress before. The situation was too new to him, but the scare and the need to know things was all too familiar. "Would you like me to bring you something to drink?" Maybe he would be like Germany and send him off to find things. Japan only wanted to make this predicament as easy as it could be, for everyone right now.

"What?" Prussia was too caught up in this thoughts to hear much of the first sentence. "Oh...now that you mention it, I_ am_ a little thirsty." Prussia knew that the small man normally carried something around with him. It was obvious he had his sword, so possibly he had something else on hand. "Do you have some water or something?"

"No," Japan sighed, thinking that he would be sent out to get him something. "but I can go and get you some. Would you like me to?" If he ran fast enough, then he could grab a glass from the kitchen and run to the bathroom again. Since the monster is wounded, he should have some sort of luck.

"Yeah," Prussia said, but regretted it quickly. "No, wait. Never mind, I don't really need it." He wouldn't wish it upon anyone (even Austria) to leave a safe place and go out to face a monster from hell. Prussia couldn't possibly send out his frail friend, even with his steel sword.

Japan was going to ask why he so suddenly changed his mind, but held his tongue. "What happened to the other two?" In his head, the red-eyed man believed that his brother was putting up his strong act to defend his weaker friend from the monster. That had to be true, history has shown it to be.

"Germany is on the same floor." The older brother seemed to be stunned, feeling stupid for not knowing his brother was so close. His thoughts redirected to poor Italy, who wasn't mentioned. _Does that mean he's alone? While that monster was running around?_ "He claimed he was hungry."

Prussia sighed, thinking this had to be one of the worst times to think about your stomach. That was Italy's job, not his. Germany is supposed to be the commander, who tries to keep everything together in this time of distress and confusion.

"But I haven't found Italy." _What on earth is my brother doing? I can't believe he's not out looking for Italy._ Prussia was feeling the urge to go and find the little Italian, but realized again that the monster was still out there. He was a nation and he knew that, but something in the back of his mind was saying to beware.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Japan was trying to be hopeful, in thinking that Prussia was simply making Italy hide somewhere safe. By just examining the atmosphere around him, however, it became blatantly clear to him.

"What, Italy is missing?" He just didn't want to believe it. Italy is supposed to be with Germany. He's always with Germany. If he's not, then he would be with Japan. He'd be with someone for sure. "Do you think he was attacked by that monster?" _If he were, then I'm going to beat up that rotten scone!_

"We can't by one hundred percent sure," he was about to stop speaking, but didn't want to leave it on that note. "but he's very fast and good at running away. I do believe he managed to escape, somehow." Both could envision the brunette screaming and running away as fast as he could. If he got out, then he would be calling the authorities or calling other nations, so that they would get his allies out of trouble. It was both a funny sight and very bright one.

"All right, then I'll look for him, too!" Prussia—now having regained his confidence, believed he could go out and help Japan find their friend. Surely with the two of them, they'd be able to find Italy in no time. "But first, let's go to where West is. What's he doing, anyway?"

Japan retained a sigh, thinking back to his shaken companion. "He said he was too hungry to move." Prussia resisted the urge to show an irritated look. Of all the times to have a weak moment, it had to be when Italy was missing and a monster running rampant in this mansion. "Prussia," Japan's voice cut through his thoughts. "Don't you have anything for him to eat?"

Japan soon regretted the fact that he had ate those rice-balls from earlier. He did need the strength, but Germany probably needs it much more.

"Something to eat..." Prussia mauled over the thought, then something clicked. "Now that you mention it," he said, while starting to dig through his pockets. "I did find some mushrooms when I was running away. Will that do?"

Japan squarely looked to his albino friend, unable to comprehend something. While Prussia was running away from the monster, he found fungus and picked it up? When in the world did he get the time to do that? Just where did he find the mushrooms anyway? "Um, that should do."

"All right! Then let's—" Prussia tensed, adverting his eyes to the door.

"What's the matter?" The brunette looked over his shoulder, also glancing to the door. The feeling in the atmosphere was slowly dropping.

"Don't you hear the sound of...something...getting closer?" Goosebumps were rising underneath their sleeves, as ghastly breathing was resonating through the walls. Those footsteps were becoming more clear now, as they silenced themselves. "Hey..."

Japan looked to him, eyes becoming more solid. "If that thing on your waist isn't just for show, pull it out of the scabbard." Prussia clinched his hand around the hilt of his sword, feeling the air chill around him. "If you don't want to be eaten, that is."

"Agreed." Japan unsheathed his sword, preparing for the worst.

The doorknob suddenly jerked, nearly causing Prussia to jump. Japan remained still, trying to keep his calm mind. He did lock the door, thank goodness. The jiggling of the knob continued until it just vanished and the footsteps disappeared.

"...is it gone?" Prussia relaxed a bit, lowering his sword. He couldn't believe that the giant didn't knock down the door. He knew it was big enough to do that, not to mention tough enough as well.

"Yes, probably." Japan released his sword, withholding a relieved sigh. The brunette was glad that he wouldn't have to endure another battle with a moment. Yet, something inside him said that there was probably much more to come. He looked to the door again, then remembered he was still in possession of the key. At least he would be safe in this room, if they needed it once more.

"All right, that was a little scary," he stated. "but now we should join West. Let's find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!" Prussia sheathed his blade and put on his causal smile. The house didn't seem that big to him, plus Italy wouldn't run too far away. Grabbing Germany and Italy would be easy and all they would have to do is escape the monster. _To be honest, it sounds a lot easier in my head_, he thought, but found the confidence inside him to believe it was doable.

"Indeed." Prussia joined Japan's exploration party, then headed to leave the room. Both of them felt in their gut that something was just wrong about this mansion, but neither of them were open to saying so.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Again, sorry readers for the late update! I would honestly feel more compelled to writing this, if there were more reviews. I know many of you are reading on the go and expect me to write and write (because that's what writers do, right?), but I'm already writing a few other stories at the same time. So please, I'm begging those people who are reading this, spread the word and review? Tell me that this is good and not just some piece of crap?<p> 


	6. Chapter 2 Part 3

[Conny]: Well, hello again! Welcome to HetaOni Chapter 2, Part 3. I hope you enjoy this! I won't be too much of a bother in this part, so you can just go straight to reading. Is that okay with you? Okay~! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Japan looked to the door and sighed a little. He was still on edge from the near encounter with the monster and felt his anxiety was getting the best of him. Prussia noted this from his companion and decided to try and calm his nerves.<p>

"So you've fought that thing before?" Japan nodded, shifting his weight to the other foot. His shoes were getting quite uncomfortable, but now wasn't the time to be sitting or laying down. "How? It's huge!"

"I've been using my katana and a few spells." Prussia shrugged, then smacked his head. He just couldn't believe he was so forgetful! "What's wrong, Prussia?"

"I have this awesome skill; it's called _Bear the Cross_. Meaning: I'll protect our people with my brother." He bobbed his head, showing a proud smile. Although, he wasn't too proud of his sword. He hasn't been tending to it since his retirement as a nation, but it still was stylish. The clothes on his back were probably in need of a run through the laundry soon—that's something Germany could handle later on. And even though it was scary, Prussia held onto the Hannya mask that Japan had given him a long time ago.

"Kesesese, do you think I could scare the monster with this mask?" He put it on and acted like a fearsome creature. Japan covered his mouth as he laughed at his goofy friend. That was exactly what he needed to calm himself a little.

The duo opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. They noticed an overcast and looked ahead of them. There, the monster stood with its abysmal eyes, staring at them. The albino flinched, clearly not prepared for this.

"Whoa! I thought it was gone," Prussia exclaimed, fumbling for the hilt of his sword.

"Apparently not." Japan gracefully withdrew his katana, poised for the impending attack from the grey mass.

"The more I look at it, the scarier it looks!" Prussia's past experience with the giant made him stutter and disabled his proper thinking. "I can't show my awesome techniques like this! Do something!" The retired nation nearly tried to retreat back into the safety of the previous room. His hands, however, were far too shaky to even turn the knob.

Japan sighed inwardly, _good grief…_

Unable to tolerate such a tight space, Japan took a swipe at the monster. Even with its immense size, it was still able to evade the attack. Prussia realized he was alone and panicked on the inside. The Asian pulled out the booklet with the kanji of Japan's Curse written upon each page. He ripped the parchment out with his teeth and ran up to the monster.

Prussia saw that even the "Old Man of Asia" was able to stand up against this beast; so why couldn't he? Just as the brunette activated his curse, the albino mustered up his will to bring forth his ability.

"Bear the Cross!" His red eyes gleamed with enhanced power, as his sword glowed in a misty blue light. He came roaring up and made a downward swipe upon the beast, then slashed across it's chest. The demon stumbled backwards, startled by the sudden fighting strength of the previously quivering nation.

"YoU…WOn't… ESc….aPe…." It's face remained stoic as golden trusses ensnared Japan. He cried out in pain, as he became immobilized. The tethers were cut cleanly, ending at the hand of a stylish sword. The smaller man gasped for a mere moment, then took out another strip from his booklet of curses. Glaring at the beast, he placed the incantation upon the head of the monster.

"Prussia, aim for the paper!" To show off his awesomeness yet again, he preformed Bear the Cross and struck the accursed paper. The monster growled in agony and swatted the retired nation away from him. Prussia hit the wall, but didn't seem too affected by it. Disarrayed, the monster fumbled towards the white haired man.

"YoU… WOn't… ESc…aPe…" it groaned, as its hands grasped onto the blue-clad nation. Japan became enraged, gripping his sword much tighter. Prussia screamed in agony, as he was being slowly crushed in one of its' large hands.

"Dismissal," he shouted, with his blade aglow. He made a long deep cut, beginning at the monster's wrist, down its arm, and across its chest in a single swipe of his weapon. Ominous black pus oozed out of its' wounds, as it relinquished a shriek.

The retired nation was tossed to the wooden floor. Japan quickly sheathed his katana and helped his ally up. The monster, seemingly recovered from the attack, stalked towards them. Rushing, the brunette carried his disoriented friend to a safe-hold. The heavy thumps of the monster vanished behind them, after the door was closed.

They entered the room, where Germany had been hiding. The odd steel door still confused Japan. "This is the fortress where Germany is." Japan held in the last few words on his mind. He didn't quite want to make his blonde fellow seem like a coward—even if he were one at the moment.

"It's pretty solid," he said in return, while tapping the door. "Hey, West! Japan told me you were hungry!" Prussia rummaged through his pockets, finally finding the fungi. "Do you want some mushrooms?"

The sound of objects hitting the floor was heard by the two, but didn't know what to think of it. "Is that you, Prussia?" Germany's heavy boots were hitting hard against the floor, as they came closer to the door. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" _Jeez, just because I'm retired, doesn't mean I'm an old man. I'm too awesome to get old!_ "But I have bad news, too." He didn't wait for his brother to ask what. "Italy is still missing!" The thought of poor, innocent Italy lost in this mansion worried him. With that monster about, Italy must be running all over the place.

A look from Japan also reminded him of another innocent and helpless creature. "And we have to help a mochi," he added.

Germany hummed, as if thinking about his decision to leave the closet. Japan sighed, trying not to allow a frustrated thought to escape his lips. "All right. I'm done here, so we can go now." The blonde exited the closet, but a burgundy curtain made it impossible to see what was so important inside.

"I don't really get what we're supposed to do, but let's go to the fourth floor!" The albino tried looking over his younger brother's shoulder, struggling to see inside.

Japan walked over and just had to ask if his friend was all right. The man nodded, no longer as shaken as he was before. "Can we come back here once in a while?" _Such a strange request_, Japan thought. Why was this place so important to Germany?

"I don't mind, but..." Japan chose his words carefully, "do you actually like narrow spaces?" Prussia bit his lip, trying not to think of anything obscene. That was a failure on his part, only because it was such an interesting picture!

"Well, you could say I'm...used to them." He realized what his brother was thinking and tried to ignore those strange eyes. "There's a lot of room, though." Japan didn't quite know what to say to that. _How much room is there then?_ he thought, as he went to the door.

"West, what's in there?" Prussia whined, still trying to get a look into the hiding space. Germany pushed him aside and closed the metal door. He pulled out a key from his pocket and locked the place up. Digging through his pockets, the blonde fished out a long strand string. With the key, he made a necklace. _Now no one can go in, besides me, for now._

"You'll see soon." His stomach then growled. "Can I have those mushrooms now?"

* * *

><p>Along the way up the staircases, Japan had to analyze their situation once more. Unfortunately, his RPG vision was getting in the way of this matter. This is serious business, not some horror game. At least it calmed him in this mess. Scanning Germany, the new party member, he seemed to be a key asset to the cause. His weapon, the personal whip he's carried for decades, was obviously worn from use, but that makes it quite powerful. <em>Shields are heresy<em>, as the German would say. _Muscles alone were more than enough to protect himself._ As impeccable as ever, his uniform was without a single crease. It was clearly shown in his back pocket, a Tomitake hat that Japan handmade for his friend. He's heard of a time when Italy had taken it, and Germany got so infuriated. The one thing that seemed rather doubtful, yet hopeful was the manual that Germany always carried. It was on how to deal with various situations, but Japan didn't believe there was anything that would help with fighting monsters.

The brunette snapped out of his daze, finding himself guarding the door. "Well?" he asked. Prussia and Germany were off in the corner, huddled around the frightened mochi. It was perfectly fine when it saw the red eyes and pale hair, but once its' eyes set upon the ones of the rather intimidating man, it was scared silly.

"It's stuck pretty deep...can you do it, West?" Germany got his hands around the melon sized mochi, and proceeded to tug. It shrieked at first, then realized that he was being saved by this blonde man. He pulled and pulled, but the mochi started whimpering at his harshness. He let go for a moment, giving the mochi a break.

"Sorry," he said to the poor, stuck creature. "I can't do it with my bare hands. Maybe if I had some kind of tool..." The blonde started thinking back to his safety closet, but couldn't speak of it. He would have had to give the key to either of them, or leave the mochi alone to get the things himself. Neither options were going to happen.

"A tool... Well, it's a big house. I'll take a look around." Germany bit his tongue, trying not to tell Japan to go to his closet. There were plenty of tools there, but the place was so messy still. Maybe Japan could get hurt in there.

"Yeah," he spoke softly. "It'd be really thankful if you could find something useful." Japan was strong, even for his 'old age.' The monster wouldn't be too much of a threat to him. At least, that's what Germany tried to believe.

"Oh, well. I guess we'll have to split up again to look for it." By that, Japan knew that meant Prussia would be staying with his brother. The eyes of the mochi showed so much distress, much like Italy's amber orbs would when he was in trouble. Germany just had to try again.

"Ngh—ahhhh!" Even with all his might, the creature wouldn't budge!

"Awesome face," Prussia smirked, wishing he had something to take a picture of his brother's face. Maybe if he still had the artist that painted Austria's defeated expression long ago, he would have captured the scene splendidly.

"Well, then I'll be going ahead." Japan turned and opened the door. "I'll come back as soon as I find anything good." His hand subconsciously went to his sword, as if expecting to be ambushed as he exited the room.

"I think I'll go, too." Japan jerked back a little, thinking that maybe Prussia was thinking exactly what he believed would happen. "Actually, I haven't looked around very much. Might as well do some exploration!" The smirk on his face made the brunette realize that he was completely over the eminent damages up ahead. And obviously, he was going to go alone so that he would regain his _awesomeness_.

"Thanks," Germany said, still struggling to free the mochi. Japan left the room, taking in a deep breath. The ominous feeling in the mansion was growing, he could just feel it. An evil was manifesting in this building, it was something much bigger than just the nations. The small country let out a sigh, clearing his mind once more. A tool is a propriety, but there was still another thing he had to worry about.

_We still need to find Italy._

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Well, the long awaited next chapter to HetaOni has finally been posted. Aren't you all so glad? *expecting Romano fans to pull out tomatos* U-uh, I am so sorry for not posting in so long! I've been quite careless, I apologize! Please forgive me...by venting in the review? Please urge me to continue this story?<p> 


End file.
